El baul de las tres almas
by H23
Summary: secuela de Destierro. Han pasado cinco años de la intromision de Hueco Mundo. Aizen ha regresado, y ha puesto a alguien en su punto de mira: Headbone
1. Prologo: Las señas del rival

**El baul de las tres almas**

**Prologo: Las señas del rival**

El timbre del final de clase sono. Casi de golpe, un grupo de veinte alumnos comenzaban a recoger sus apuntes del dia.

- Recuerden que quiero los esquemas de los gigais para el final de la semana, damas y caballeros.- Dijo el profesor.

Aunque nadie lo dijera, muchos de sus alumnos le tenian muchisimo respeto a ese maestro. Quizas por su altura y porte, mas cercano a un shinigami soldado que a un maestro de la Academia. O tal vez por aquellos ojos marrones, imponentes incluso detras de aquellos anteojos. Pero, ya fueran novatos de primero como veteranos de sexto, lo respetaban por el mutuo respeto, nunca admitido pero si demostrado, que tenia con todos ellos.

Headbone recogio su maletin y salio de aquel aula. El sol de mediodia le atosigaba un poco, quizas por culpa de la calor del final de mayo. Habia terminado su clase con los de segundo y no tenia que volver hasta despues de comer, cuando daria las ultimas advertencias a la gente de cuarto que iba de practicas al mundo mortal. Solia hacerlo el capitan general Yammamoto, pero a el siempre le gustaba ver sus caras: Los reflejos de nervios, exitacion y alegria mezclados normalmente en partes desiguales.

Recorria los pasillos de la academia como cuando fue uno de sus estudiantes: Miraba alrededor con una ligera tranquilidad, respirando aquella brisa y tratando de esquivar a los que iban a grandes zancadas.

Habian pasado cinco años desde que él, Nalya, Longinus, Aira, Zoy y Hecate se habian colado en Hueco Mundo para rescatar a Kuniko de las garras del gran traidor Sousuke Aizen. Desde entoces, muchas cosas habian cambiado. Bueno, tal vez una seguia ahi clavada, y era el amor que sentia por su compañera de la sexta division.

La relacion con Aira se habia enfriado de sobremanera, tal vez por las destituciones sorpresa que hubo varios años atras en la decima division a la que pertenece la chica: De sopeton, y sin motivo aparente, la camara de los 46 ceso a Yutaru como capitana, asi como a Data, su teniente. En la escabechina tambien destituyeron a Gaby. Era ella por la que mas sentia todo aquello Headbone, pues fue una victima en algo que nadie comprendio.

Por su parte, con Longinus y las chicas de la 11 seguian con aquella amistad. Longi tenia una relacion duradera con Lerin-san, su novia de siempre (Al menos, en la cabeza de Longinus.) Por su parte, las chicas seguian en su division dando guerra a un desesperado Neburo. Por suerte, siempre tenia sus apoyos.

Nalya era la que mas cambios habia tenido sin duda. Una tarde de julio, Headbone se desperto con la noticia de que Nalya habia sido madre. Una sorpresa, sin duda. Kyo, como se llamaba el chico, era un pequeño diablillo de cabellos morenos, ojos aviolatados y apendices invisibles, claramente heredados de sus genes maternos. Fruto de ese nacimiento, el temperamento siempre mostrado por la tercera oficial de la novena division se habi a dulcificado, aunque seguia teniendo la misma borderia encima. Solo ese dulzor se perdio en una ocasion, cuando Pandora, teniente de la novena, decidio "retirarse" a un reposo espiritual.

Ahora, ademas de ser shinigami, era madre. Algo que en principio podria ser incompatible, ella demostraba lo contrario. Tipico de Nalya.

Mientras llegaba a su despacho, siguio repasando mentalmente los hechos ocurridos en cinco años: La boda de Mitsuko y Eliaz, la llegada de Ari, el retorno de Kara... Muchas cosas.

En cuanto a el, pues no habia pasado gran cosa: Desde su "encarcelamiento" en la Sociedad de las Almas habia pasado de todo: Al principio se quedo en la division como encargado de los novatos, pero diferencias con Yuber le hicieron plantearse otras tareas. Fue entonces cuando Rido le sugirio que cogiera el cargo de profesor en el departamento de Asuntos Mortales, dada su experiencia con ellos. Tambien habia dado alguna que otra ponencia sobre la crisis Vizard en las clases de Rido, pero eso no le llevaba mucho tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegue al despacho un tanto agotado, tras tres horas de clases. De todos los dias, los martes eran los mas cargaditos. Clase con los de sexto a primera hora, con los de primero a segunda y los de cuarto de postre. Vaya menu.

Sin embargo, ahora tenia tiempo hasta la tarde. Normalmente me gustaba ir a dar un paseo, pero como cada primer martes de cada mes, tenia comida interdepartamental. Asi que, dejando el maletin encima de la mesa y, tras comprobar que alguien de quinto me habia dejado un trabajo sobre "Formas y usos de los gigais en momentos de crisis" me dirigi al comedor.

Como siempre a aquellas horas, estaba a rebosar de estudiantes. Solo entonces daba gracias al cielo que los maestros tuvieramos un comedor aparte. Pase un par de puertas, saludando a algun que otro alumno y me dirgi alli.

Era el ultimo en llegar esa vez. En una mesa para cuatro nos encontramos los de siempre: Rido, Xelloss y Mitsuko.

- Lamento el retraso.- Dije, sentandome.- Los de cuarto me han acribillado a preguntas sobre que era algo llamado "Playstation 3".-

- Bueno, algo de excusa tienes.- Dijo Rido, mirando a los otros dos comensales.- Estos dos han llegado juntos y se han quedado muy calladitos. No me han dicho nada.-

- Ya te lo dije antes.- se quejo Xelloss.- El juramento hipocratico me impide...-

- El juramento hipocratico es del mundo humano.- Contradeci.- Tan solo di que la paciente aqui presente no quiere decirselo a nadie.-

Xelloss y Mitsuko se miraron nuevamente. El teniente de la cuarta division movio la cabeza, dando a entender que tarde o temprano nos enterariamos. Sobre todo los dos que estabamos ahi.

- Estoy de dos meses.- Dijo en un susurro la chica.

Rido y yo nos miramos confundidos. Nuestra cara se torno sorpresa cuando se nos paso por la cabeza una posibilidad.

- Dime que el cateto de Eliaz no esta esperando descendencia.- Dijo el quinto oficial de la novena division en tono de sorpresa, un poco de coña.

- Sufre, Rido.- Le dije encogiendome de hombros.- Otro crio viene de camino.

Me dirigi a Mitsuko, dandole mi mas profunda enhorabuena. Estuvimos charlando y discutiendo durante la comida posibles nombres, pero antes de que llegara el postre, Xelloss recibio un mensaje en una mariposa infernal.

- Lo siento, tengo que marcharme.- Dijo levantandose con prisa.- Han llegado heridos del mundo mortal.-

- ¿Del mundo mortal?- Pregunte inquieto.- ¿Que ha pasado?-

- No tengo los detalles, pero sera mejor que vengas conmigo.- Me dijo entonces el teniente de la cuarta division.- Son tres de tu division.-

Me levante de un brinco y segui a Xelloss todo lo rapido que pude. La asociacion de las palabras "heridos" y "mundo mortal" hacia bastante tiempo que no se escuchaba. De hecho, la Sociedad de las Almas vivia una epoca tranquila. Por mi mente, algo era seguro.

La tranquilidad se habia roto.

Llegamos a la cuarta division y Xelloss se encamino hacia las habitaciones, dejandome en la sala de espera. Iba de un lado a otro, sin saber nada, sin tener noticias.

- No esperaba verte aqui.- Me dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Risa Yadomaru estaba ahi, destras mio.- Cuando me dijeron que Xelloss venia con alguien de la seis, no supuse que serias tu.-

- ¿Que ha pasado?- Le pregunte nervioso.- ¿Tu sabes algo?-

- Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias.- Explico.- Dos de tus compañeras estan en estado grave, pero saldran de esta. La tercera esta peor.-

- ¿Quien es?- Pregunte.- ¿Cual es el diagnostico?-

- Se trata de Kuukaku.- Dijo Risa. Se me vino el alma al suelo.- Esta en coma profundo.

Aquella mañana; Kuukau, Martha y Kiiro tenian unos entierros de almas en el mundo mortal. Ellas habian recibido el ataque. ¿Por que?

- Encontramos esto entre los uniformes.- Dijo, extendiendome un papel.- Mi madre ha reportado a los capitanes el hallazgo. Esto no me gusta.-

Las palabras eran escuetas, pero sabia quien era. O al menos, de quien habian salido esas palabras.

"Hemos vuelto."

Aizen volvia a la carga.


	2. Fluctuaciones

**El baul de las tres almas**

**Capitulo 1: Fluctuaciones**

- ¿Que haces aqui?- Una voz femenina sono a espaldas de Headbone. Jadeaba ligeramente, seguramente de haber corrido durante varios minutos.- Deberias estar en la academia.-

- Xelloss estaba conmigo cuando lo avisaron.- Respondio el shinigami de la sexta division.- El mismo me dijo que eran de los nuestros.-

- ¡Joder, como corres cuando quieres, Kuni-chan!- Gaijin aparecia en aquel momento. Parecia que iba a sacar los pulmones por la boca. Fijo su vista en su compañero.- ¿Y este?-

- Eso mismo me pregunto Kuniko no hace ni diez segundos.- Contesto Headbone.- ¿Y vosotros que haceis aqui?-

- Lo mismo que tu.- replico la chica, con algo de aliento recuperado.- Recibimos una mariposa infernal y somos los oficiales de mayor rango en el cuartel.-

- ¿Y el capitan?- Pregunto nuevamente el chico de los anteojos.

- Reunion de urgencia.- Contesto Gaijin.- Tanto Yuber como Killua han salido disparados.-

- Supongo que debido a esto.- Replico Headbone, tendiendoles el papel que Risa le habia dado antes.

Ambos lo leyeron varias veces y se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Aizen?- Pregunto asustado Gaijin.

- Lo dudo, pero no es descartable.- Contesto Headbone.- Desde luego, siempre ha sido amigo de la puñalada por la espalda, no le gustaba ir de frente.-

- ¿Entonces quien?- Volvio a preguntar el shinigami ligon de la sexta.- No tenemos noticias de los vizards desde que los disolvimos. Ni tan siquiera del escuadron original.-

- No puede ser.- Musito Kuniko, apartada de la conversacion de sus dos amigos.

- ¿No puede ser que?- Pregunto el shinigami de los anteojos.

- Lo he revisado treinta veces mientras estaban fuera.- Continuo, haciendo caso omiso.- No ha habido fluctuaciones de reiratsu en toda la zona. Es imposible que...-

- Me he perdido.- Aclaro Gaijin, con cara de ido.

- Cuando enviamos a alguien a hacer entierros de almas, solemos revisar las fluctuaciones de reiratsu.- Explico Headbone. Su amigo puso cara de no entender nada.- Basicamente si hay factor de riesgo, enviamos a gente mas veterana o no.-

Gaijin seguia sin comprender, asi que Headbone no le dedico mas tiempo. Fijo su vista en Kuniko, la cual parecia estar en las puertas del despacho del director. Entonces, dos figuras aparecieron.

- ¿Donde estan?- La voz de Yuber sono soberana, fuera de ese tono algo jocoso que usa normalmente. Los tres shinigamis saludaron a su capitan, a su teniente. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, hasta que la capitana Unohana hizo acto de presencia, llevandose a los dos shinigamis de mayor rango de la sexta division.

- No habia visto a Yubah tan alterado desde vuestras discusiones.- Dijo Gaijin.

- En el fondo, los dos queremos lo mismo.- Sentencio Headbone.- Lo que pasa es que tenemos formas diferentes de verlo.-

- ¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto Kuniko.- No tenemos ni sabemos nada. Kiiro y Martha tardaran aun una semana en salir de aqui. Y no digo Kuukaku.-

- Haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer.- Dijo Headbone. Sus dos amigos le miraron. Extrañado uno, confiada la otra.

- Siento joderte el rollo, pero no puedes ir al Mundo Mortal.- Le recordo Gaijin.

- Como si eso se lo impidiera.- Sonrio la chica.

-¡Camello!- Salude a Soki cuando llegue a su despacho en la duodecima division.

Desde la extraña desaparicion de Kaskas, Soki habia tomado el mando, cosa que no gusto mucho a Mayuri. Y menos le gusto cuando su hija decidio, por sugerencia de Soki, solicitar un traslado.

- No deberias usar ese nombre en estas paredes.- Me advirtio el capitan.- Eso es de puertas para afuera. Aqui soy Soki-Taichou.-

- Como sea.- Le dije.- Necesito un favor.-

- Ya me han contado lo de tus amigas.- Intervinio Soki de repente.- Lo que no se aun es que tiene que ver contigo.-

- Le he pedido a Yuber llevar la investigacion del incidente.- Explique. Soki me miro con sorpresa.- Necesito desentumecer mis neuronas.-

- No puedes ir al mundo mortal por orden directa de los cuarenta y seis.- Me recordo, como habia hecho Gaijin en los cuarteles de la cuatro.- Y sigo sin ver donde encajo yo en todo esto.-

- Simple.- Le conteste.- ¿No querias probar algun prototipo de camara de vigilancia?-

Soki me escruto con la mirada mientras fruncia el ceño. Sabia que la doce trataba de conseguir nuevos dispositivos que facilitaran las investigaciones y los procedimientos de emergencia. Lo que desconocia era hasta que nivel estaba aquello desarrollado.

- Es material experimental.- Le dijo como excusa.- Aun no se ha probado en situacion real.-

- Te estoy ofreciendo esa situacion.- Le comente.- Estoy en la investigacion, pero tengo las manos atadas. Mi idea es ver lo que vean los demas, oir lo que oye el resto, pero desde aqui.-

- Vigilancia con tintes de escaramuza al mundo humano.- Soki sopeso aquella informacion.- Desde luego, o estas muy desesperado o tienes ganas de saber que ocurre.-

- Lo segundo.- Le replique.- Por cierto¿Habeis tenido fluctuaciones de reiratsu recientemente?-

La pregunta descoloco al Capitan Camello. Le comente lo que Kuniko dijo acerca del incidente y las revisiones de la maquina de fluctuaciones.

- La verdad, tanto el interior como el exterior del Seireitei esta muy tranquilo.- Explico.- No ha habido indicios ni en el Rukongai ni en el mundo mortal.-

- Eso me preocupa.- Le dije al capitan.

- A ti todo te preocupa.- Me insinuo Soki.

- Pero esta vez es diferente.- Le comence a relatar.- Normalmente tenemos conocimiento de presencia enemiga con cierta antelacion. Gracias a ese factor hemos evitado muchas muertes estos ultimos años.-

- Si, pero Aizen no tiene conocimiento de ellas.- Contrdijo Soki.- Recuerda que se crearon despues de su traicion.-

- Y yo te recuerdo que uno de los creadores esta en paradero desconocido.- Apunte.

- ¡Ya estas viendo fantasmas y traidores donde no los hay!- Me chillo.- Kaskas nunca dejaria que esa informacion cayera en las manos equivocadas.-

- Primero, no estoy apuntando a nadie.- Le rebati.- Solo dispongo de la informacion que tengo hasta ahora. Y el hecho de que Kaskas lleve año y medio desaparecido no lo exime de una posible traicion.-

- ¿Entonces lo piensas?- Me pregunto.

- Existen tres posibilidades en todo esto.- Enumere.- O Kaskas ha rajado voluntariamente, o lo ha hecho bajo coaccion, o simplemente Aizen vuelve a tener espias aqui.-

- Si los tuviera lo sabriamos.- Advirtio Soki.

- Si, claro. Como la ultima vez.- Le contradije.- Solo quiero asegurarme. Por eso necesito las camaras.-

- ¿Quienes van al mundo mortal?- Pregunto el capitan de la duodecima division.

- Kuniko y Gaijin.- Conteste. Soki me miro con un leve sonrisa.- Es nuestra division, son nuestros compañeros. Quien haya sido, se ha metido en un lio.-


	3. Traslado

**Capitulo 2: Traslado**

- Recordad, nada de hacerse los heroes.- Advertia Headbone a Gaijin y Kuniko mientras repasaba todo el material que le habia dado Soki.

Los dos compañeros del tercer oficial de la sexta division parecian dos empollones con sendas gafas, acompañadas de lo que parecia un maletin lleno de material experimental que el capitan de la duodecima division les habia preparado. Constaba de cepillo, polvos magneticos y algun que otro aparatejo mas, sacado de cualquier serie criminalistica que tanto le gustaban a Headbone de su eopca en el mundo humano.

- Nadie se atrevera a atacarnos.- Musito Gaijin, señalando por lo bajo a su amiga.- Si a Kuni-chan la ven asi seguro que salen despavoridos.-

Un golpe hueco en la cabeza del shinigami ligon fue propinado entonces. Kuniko estaba con el ceño fruncido, miraba de mala gana a sus dos compañeros y maldecia entre dientes la obligatoria imposicion de esos anteojos.

- No te quedan tan mal.- Dijo Headbone, colocandole una especie de pinganillo en la oreja a su amiga.

- ¿Y esto que es?- Pregunto Kuniko molesta.- ¿El kit manos libres?-

- Mas o menos.- Contesto Headbone con una sonrisa.- Vosotros me escuchareis y yo os oire gracias a eso.-

- Microfono y altavoz a la vez.- Dedujo Gaijin al instante.- ¿Me puedes prestar un juego?-

- Soki los quiere de vuelta en buen estado.- Contesto su amigo.- Es material experimental.-

- Que sera devuelto inmediatamente.- La voz de Killua sorprendio a sus compañeros.- Se ha suspendido la investigacion.-

- ¿Como?- A Headbone parecia que le acababan de dar un golpe en el menton.- ¿Bajo orden de quien?-

- De Yuber, por supuesto.- Respondio secamente el teniente.- Ademas, quiere verte en su despacho cuanto antes.-

Headbone salio con la cara desencajada. ¿A que venia ahora tirarse para atras? No era propio de Yuber y necesitaba respuestas, muchas a decir verdad. Aun no tenia conocimiento de la reunion de urgencia.

Como casi siempre, entro sin llamar al despacho de su capitan. El estruendo fue grande, pero Yuber no se inmuto. Miraba serio unos papeles, que comenzo a guardar en un sobre.

- ¿A que viene ahora parar la investigacion?- Pregunto directamente Headbone.- Y no me vengas con evasivas.-

- Simplemente, te dire que he decidido apartarte del caso.- Contesto Yuber, mirando a su subordinado como pocas veces lo hacia: Con cierto aire altanero.

- No puedes sacarme de esto, no asi.- Replico el tercer oficial.- ¿Que ha pasado en la reunion de urgencia? Atacan a tres compañeras y a ti como si no fuera contigo. Esto no es normal y lo sabes.-

- Te repito, estas fuera del caso.- Volvio a decir Yuber.

- Soy el tercer oficial de esta division.- Protesto Headbone, dando un golpe en la mesa.- No me puedes sacar de esto aunque quisieras.-

- Si puedo.- Replico el capitan nuevamente.- En lo que a ti respecta, ahora tengo poderes para hacerlo.-

- Vaya, la camara vuelve a irse por la pata para abajo.- Ironizo el tercer oficial.

- No.- Contesto, tendiendole el sobre donde metio anteriormente aquellos papeles a Headbone.- Esto es cosa total y absolutamente ajena a la camara.-

Yuber tendio la carta a Headbone. El chico la cogio, mirando exceptico a su superior. La carta rezaba una palabra.

"Traslado"

-¿Que coño es esto?- Pregunto Headbone con una sonrisa algo ironica.

- Tienes una hora para abandonar el cuartel.- Dijo Yuber, empezando a ordenar un monton de papeles.- Si no lo has hecho entonces, mandare a dos personas para que lo hagan. Y si las agredes o lo intentas...-

- ¡Me estas echando!- Headbone estaba por abrirle la cabeza a mordiscos a su ya ex-superior.- Por lo menos explicame que capitulo me he perdido.-

- Eres un buen shinigami, encontraras cobijo en...-

Headbone, ya rabioso de la desidia de Yuber volteo la mesa, haciendo que todo lo que tenia encima saliera disparado por los aires. Se miraron a los ojos como nunca lo habian hecho antes. Los ojos de Headbone estaban encendidos de pura rabia, mientras que los de Yuber eran inexpresivos, como siempre que terminaba una discusion.

* * *

En el tejado de la posada todo se miraba con otro prisma. Sin embargo, aquel dia habia sido demasiado para mi.

Una vez recibido el aviso de traslado, recogi mis bártulos ante las miradas de Kuniko y Gaijin, que no daban credito a lo que habia decidido Yuber. Los demas tambien estaban sorprendidos, pero en su rostro se podia ver una especie de "Se veia venir" que no me gusto un pelo.

Habia vuelto al Rukongai, a la posada que me vio dar mis primeros pasos en la Sociedad de las Almas, a observar el abanico de posibilidades que se abrian, o se cerraban, según mis pensamientos.

Mi teoria era la del repudiado. Nadie querria a un shinigami marcado en rojo por el enemigo. Y el ataque que sufrieron Kuukaku y compañía no hacia mas que presagiar que era una especie de faro de los problemas. Y eso me repateaba las entrañas. Por algo que no controlaba iba a ser marcado por lo que quedaba de existencia.

Aun asi, si eso que me marcase podia ser una ventaja, bien estaba el intentar sacar provecho. Durante estos cinco años me habia puesto las pilas para intentar combinar ambos shikais de alguna forma. Siempre bajo la supervisión de Urahara, que para eso siempre tenia tiempo. Ya teniamos alguna cosa clara, pero necesitaba tiempo y Kisuke sugirió que ese camino debia tomarlo yo solo. Ademas, cuanto menos ojos hubiese mejor para mi.

Sin embargo, estaba en un punto muerto. La combinación de almas era algo que ya estaba casi a punto, ahora lo que me faltaba era reunir el suficiente reiratsu para soportar ambos shikais. Mi prueba inicial fue basandome de el bankai de Shiroitora, pero habia resultado un fracaso. Gastaba mas reiratsu del que acumulaba.

- Joder, eres escurridizo cuando quieres, cuatro ojos.- La voz de Nalya me saco de aquel torrente de teorias y entrenamientos.

- Pierdes facultades.- Le dije en tono socarron.- Antes hubieras llegado aquí antes que yo.-

- Lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera tenido que dejar a Kyo en el cuartel con la gateja y el perro.- Explico la chica, cuando otra figura aparecio entonces.

- Ya me extrañaba que vinieras sola.- Dije, levantandome.- Escupe lo que tengas que decir, Akano.-

- Primero, no uses mi apellido.- Rido estaba molesto por ello. Nunca le habia gustado que lo llamasen por su linaje.- Ya nos hemos enterado.-

- Lo se.- Adverti.- En caso contrario estariais en el cuartel acostando a Kyo.-

- ¿Jodido, eh?- Ironizo Nalya.- Pues no pages el pato conmigo. Con el barbudo puede, pero conmigo no.-

- ¿Ah, no?- Dije, levantandome y mirandola directamente a ella.- ¿Por qué no puedo meterme contigo, si puede saberse?-

- Cuatro ojos que me encuentras.- Nalya se estaba enfadando.-

- Parad los dos.- Rido se puso en medio, evitando que nos enzarzaramos en algo mas. Luego se giro hacia mi.- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?-

- Supongo que tomarme un tiempo sabatico.- Conteste, encogiendome de hombros. Entonces Nalya solto una carcajada poco fingida y Rido rodo los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Que eso no te lo crees ni harto sake.- Contesto la tercera oficial de la novena.- Eres un culo inquieto. Si estas sin hacer nada puede darte un sincope.-

- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, entonces?- Pregunte picado.- Dime una division que quiera acoger a un objetivo potencial del enemigo como yo.-

- La once.- Contesto Rido sin pensar.

- ¿Y liarme a guantazos con Warsaw, Hecate y Zoy? No gracias.- Conteste.

- ¿La cuatro?- Pregunto el quinto oficial.

- ¡Ni siquiera soy medico!- Exclame molesto.- Mañana ire a echar un ojo en la diez. Db agradecera la ayuda.-

- ¿Y nosotros?- Pregunto curiosa Nalya.

- Sois la otra opcion.- Explique.

- Pues acabamos de convertirnos en tu unica opcion.- Replico Nalya. Mire a Rido con una ceja levantada, buscando una explicación.

- Hemos hablado con Henkara. Estarias bajo supervisión los primeros dos meses, reportandote quincenalmente a la capitana. A partir de entonces, siempre que pasaras esta periodo, tendrias luz verde para investigar lo que te diera la gana.-

- Si la camara husmea, Henakara dira que es una investigación divisional y que tu estas al cargo como apoyo desde aquí.- Prosiguió la chica.- Y si alguien se queja me lo remites a mi y listos.

Sopese aquella oferta cuidadosamente. No me sorprendia el ofrecimiento, pero no me acababa de convencer.

- ¿Y estan todos los oficiales de acuerdo?- Pregunte de repente.

- Por ellos no te preocupes.- Contesto Rido.- Blod y Chrno no pondran ninguna pega, por ahora.

Mire a mis dos amigos.

- A la nueve pues.- Dije.


	4. Primeros pasos en la IX

**Capitulo 3: Primeros pasos en la nueve **

Aun le costaba situarse en aquellos pasillos que le eran un tanto nuevos. Se sentía un extraño en tierra ajena, pero debía ir acostumbrándose. Aquella seria su casa de ahora en adelante.

Saludo a un par de académicos que acababan de regresar de un periplo bibliotecario, mientras buscaba con cierta desidia la sala de los oficiales. Alguien le había convocado para una reunión acerca de una misión de carácter desconocido.

La verdad, aquello era un bálsamo para la división, tras una temporada de continuos traqueteos. A la semana de llegar, Ari decidió que ser shinigami no era su prioridad y volvió al Rukongai. Tiempo mas tarde, fue el teniente Chrno quien dejo la división alegando problemas personales. Desde entonces, algunos oficiales parecían haber perdido un poco de chispa, como si una parte de ellos se hubiera marchado con los que se fueron.

Rido y Nalya no eran una excepción. A Headbone le pareció ver que Rido se sentía en parte culpable de la marcha de Ari, pero al ser un tema personal no quiso entrar en detalles escabrosos. En cuanto al teniente... Digamos que ni frío ni calor, no hacia mucho que estaba ahí y no había podido congeniar mucho con él.

Giro a la izquierda en un pasillo, donde saludo a la siempre alegre e hiperactiva Artemisa, encontrándose de bruces con aquella sala. Toco la puerta dos veces y un "adelante" femenino le mando pasar.

La sala estaba casi vacía. La gran mesa de los oficiales estaba ocupada por cuatro integrantes. A Headbone no le sorprendió que sus dos amigos estuvieran ahí, lo que más le extraño fue la presencia de Kyrek. El chico había ocultado su rostro con la capucha que tenia su traje, dando la sensación de que todo aquello no iba con él. En la cabecera de la mesa, la capitana Henkara miraba a sus subordinados, vigilada desde otra puerta por Hisagi, fiel teniente de la novena división.

- Lamento mi tardanza, pero me perdí.- Se excuso Headbone ante sus superiores.- Aun no tengo el edificio por mano.-

- Nadie lo tiene cuando comienza.- Dijo entonces Henkara, con aire tranquilizador.- Acabaras acostumbrándote.-

Con un gesto solicito que Headbone tomara asiento, cosa que hizo.

- Bien, os he convocado porque tengo una misión para los cuatro.- comenzó a decir la capitana.- Hisagi, por favor.-

El teniente comenzó a repartir unas carpetas. En su interior se hallaban fichas de académicos que en su día fueron expulsados o que no pasaron las pruebas de ingreso. Mire a Kyrek, que ya se había quitado la capucha y parecía tener cierto interés en lo que ocurría.

- Lo que Hisagi os ha pasado es una relación de gente que ha desparecido del Rukongai los últimos tres meses.- Explico Henkara.- Como podéis observar, todos los listados fueron académicos o shinigamis en potencia.-

- Aquí hay unos quince expedientes.- Relato Rido.- Me acuerdo de algunos casos, pero de otros no tenia constancia.-

- Ya sabes como se las gasta Nakatoni con las expulsiones.- Ironizo Headbone, haciendo referencia a Josuke Nakatoni, director de la Academia y máximo responsable de la quinta división junto con Rukia.

- Pero son muchas expulsiones.- Puntualizo Kyrek.- No sé, quince en tres meses me salen a mas de una por semana. Son demasiadas.-

- Piensa que aquí no solo hay expulsados.- Rebatió el shinigami de los anteojos a su compañero.- Aquí también hay casos de gente que fallo en las pruebas de selección.-

- Eso no es lo chocante del caso.- Sugirió la capitana entonces.- Fijaos en la procedencia de todo el mundo.-

Los cuatro comenzaron a mirar el dossier mas detenidamente.

- El Yorokonde.- Dijo Nalya tras ver seis expedientes.

- Exacto.- Afirmo Hisagi.- Todos los desaparecidos tienen como relación el Yorokonde. allí no hay mas que asesinos y gente despiadada.-

- No sé porque veo normal que fueran expulsados.- Espeto Rido con dejadez.- Este casi se carga a un compañero en una paliza.-

- Tenemos claro que son lo peor de lo peor.- Apuntillo Headbone entonces.- Si esta gente es del Yorokonde, o están muertos o detenidos. No veo la urgencia de tildarlos como desaparecidos.-

- La cosa esta así.- Relato Henkara.- Pese a estas quince desapariciones, no ha habido ninguna notificación de pelea, muerte o detención en el Yorokonde los últimos seis meses. Nadie sabe que pasa, pero la gente desaparece sin dejar rastro.-

- Vuestra misión será averiguar que esta pasando en el Yorokonde. Sed discretos, ya sabéis la estima que nos tienen ahí. Infiltraos y buscad alguna relación.-

- ¿Por qué nosotros?- Pregunto Kyrek confuso.

- Rido y Nalya conocen parte del Yorokonde de tiempo atrás.- Justifico Henakara.- Además, necesitaran un refuerzo. Que mejor que mis dos mejores shinigamis rasos.-

- No se si tomarme eso como un cumplido o como una afrenta.- Rebatió Headbone, en tono sarcástico.- Pero bueno, si nos han seleccionado será por algo.-

- ¿Cuándo empezamos?- Pregunto Nalya, curiosa.

- En cuanto consigamos un guía.- Contesto Rido. Headbone miro a su compañero un instante y negó con la cabeza. La idea de su amigo no era la mejor opción.

* * *

- De todas las ideas¿No podías usar otra?- rebatí a Rido por quinta vez desde que saliéramos de los cuarteles.- Vale que te une un afecto con ella, vale que sea natural de la zona, pero lo que vas a hacer es ponernos un cartelito de "Somos shinigamis, vengan a matarnos".-

- No si lo hacemos bien.- Contradijo el barbudo, muy seguro de sí mismo.- Nos será muy útil en todos los sentidos.-

- Sigo sin verlo bien.- Repetí taciturno y cansado de discutir con aquel cabeza hueca.

- Lo hemos votado.- Justifico Rido.- Así que te aguantas.-

- Solo en cosas como estas odio la democracia.- Sentencie.

A decir verdad, Rido tenia parte de razón. La ayuda de Kagemusha Kara nos serviría en el Yorokonde. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior no veía bien todo aquello.

Kara fue la primera alma que Rido enterró cuando se convirtió en shinigami. Aquella chiquilla de quince años cayo en uno de los peores sitios donde se puede caer. Imagine lo que había pasado durante todos estos años y solo me venían malos recuerdos.

Con el tiempo, supimos que estaba bajo la tutela de la decimotercera división. Me alegre al ver que Ela no había perdido ese instinto maternal que nos acogía a todos durante las épocas malas en la academia. Aun así, los recuerdos no son algo que se pueda borrar con mucha facilidad.

Por ello, Rido y yo queríamos solicitar el permiso y beneplácito de Ela para que nos acompañara. Sin embargo, yo no veía con buenos ojos la inclusión en esta misión de Kara. No por sus cualidades como shinigami, que eran soberbias, sino más bien por lo que tendría que pasar nuevamente. Tener que revivir fantasmas no es algo que le gusto a todo el mundo.

Ela y Ukitake nos esperaban en su respectivo despacho, acompañados por Kotetsu y Mizu. Las chicas sonrieron al verme llegar. No tuve mas remedio que devolverles la sonrisa, aunque me sentí reconfortado de ver caras que hacia tiempo que no veía.

- Así que los rumores son ciertos.- dijo Ela, tras nuestras reverencias de respeto.- Headbone ha decidió cambiar la seis por la nueve.-

- Disculpad si soy brusco, pero no es de mí de quien deberíamos hablar.- Sugerí.- Si queréis, os contare los detalles en otro momento.-

- Ha sido su decisión.- Replico la capitana.- No tengo por que saber que os ha impulsado a hacerlo.-

- ¿Podemos dejar los formalismos ya, Ela?- Pregunte, saltándome el protocolo.- Antes que capitán y shinigami, somos amigos. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas?-

El ambiente se relajo, cosa que nos ayudo a contar los pormenores de nuestra misión. Al principio, Ela y Mizu estaban reticentes a dejar que Kara participase en todo aquello. Instinto maternal, no tenia otra definición para aquello.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que sea ella quien decida?- Tercio Ukitake.- Que sea su decisión.- Se giro hacia Kotetsu. Con un movimiento, su subordinado se había esfumado.

- Sigo sin verlo bien.- Ela seguía en sus treces.

- ¿Me mando llamar, Ela-taichou?- Su vocecita resonó en nuestras mentes mientras su figura menuda apareció por la puerta. Rido sonrió hacia la recién llegada, mientras que yo me mantuve tranquilo. Cuando la chica nos vio, no pudo mas que sorprenderse.- ¡Rido-san¡Bone-san! Me alegro de verlos.-

- El placer es nuestro, Kara.- Respondió Rido, en tono amistoso.

Una ves realizados los saludos, Ela explico lo que Rido y yo le habíamos contado. A modo de resumen, seria nuestra guía y salvoconducto en el Yorokonde. Por si acaso, diríamos que Kara había sido expulsada por alguna cosa grave, cuanto más sanguinario mejor. La única pega vendría si alguien del Yorokonde nos reconocía como shinigamis. Entonces la salida seria otra excusa burda y barata, pero tantas mentiras no podían colar tan fácilmente, esas víboras sienten una mentira a kilómetros.

A medida que contaba los detalles, Kara parecía estar en una disyuntiva peligrosa. O regresar al mundo de sus temores o no ayudar a sus camaradas y compañeros en el Seireitei. Mire de soslayo a Rido, como diciéndole que esto se parecía bastante a lo que había pronosticado.

- Lo haré.- Respondió Kara tras un rato.

- ¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Mizu.

- No.- negó la shinigami de la trece.- Pero sé que si no lo hago, pasaran por problemas.-

- Si ella no esta segura no daré mi consentimiento.- Advirtió Ela. Rido fue a protestar, pero la capitana le corto.- No permitiré que una de mis mejores shinigamis se juegue el pellejo en algo en lo que no esta del todo seguro que pueda soportar.-

- Hagamos algo.- Sugerí, antes de que Rido volviera a protestar.- Elijan a un shinigami de vuestra división. En el caso de que Kara lo este pasando mal, se vuelven y en paz. Si ella pasa por problemas, él tendrá su autorización para sacar a Kara de allí. No creo que estemos en el Yorokonde mas de tres días, ni siquiera nosotros podríamos soportar aquello.-

Ela sopeso la propuesta con detenimiento. Ukitake mostró una sonrisa afirmatoria, como si estuviera de acuerdo en todo aquello.

- ¿Quién nosotros elijamos?- Pregunto Ela nuevamente.

- Quien vosotros elijáis.- Conteste.

- Conozco a la persona adecuada.- Dijo entonces Ukitake.- Además, lleva un mes quejándose que no tiene acción. Supongo que el Yorokonde será suficiente para callarlo durante meses.-

Un nombre cruzo mi mente momentáneamente. Si era quien yo creo, iba a ser algo divertido.

- Kotetsu, manda llamar a Shiba Ganju, por favor.- Ordeno a su subordinado el capitán de la decimotercera división.


	5. Yorokonde

**Capitulo 4: Yorokonde**

La casa se mantenía en pie con mas pena que gloria. Aun así, ninguno le puso pegas. Era preferible ese cuchitril que una chabola mohosa en las afueras.

Además, aquella casa estaba situada en el epicentro del Yorokonde: Una especie de plaza donde se solían acontecer los duelos a muerte y los linchamientos públicos contra shinigamis. Era también lo suficientemente grande como para que seis personas tuvieran cierta intimidad. Algo que para algunos seria necesario, muy necesario.

En la llegada todo habían sido miradas dirigidas a la menuda chica de la decimotercera división. Hubo gente que se cruzaba con el grupo con ganas de pelea, pero bastaba una mirada de Shiba Ganju para ahorrarle a los ingratos una visita al hospital. También ayudaba en ello la cara de asesina que Nalya portaba durante toda la mañana.

El que se mostraba mas fuera de lugar sin duda era Kyrek. Parecía que iba a saltar de un momento a otro a rebanarle el cuello a alguien solo por el hecho de haberlo mirado con cierta desidia. Como contrapunto estaba Rido, que era la viva imagen de un témpano de hielo; tranquilo y mas pendiente de Kara que de los curiosos.

Por su parte, Headbone se hallaba en un estado neutral. El rumor difundido el día anterior que la banda de Kagemusha Kara volvía al Yorokonde había corrido como la pólvora en un polvorín. Y también se resaltaba el "asesinato" de varios shinigamis, que fue lo que derivo la expulsión.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Nalya dejó su petate en el suelo, provocando un golpe sordo en la ya de por si maltrecha madera.

- Bien, la enana y yo nos quedamos el dormitorio mas grande.- Dijo de sopetón.- Vosotros os arregláis como podáis. Voy a ver si se puede calentar agua en este tugurio.-

- ¿Siempre se comporta igual?- Pregunto Ganju curioso.- Porque tiene el mismo temperamento que mi hermana.-

- Creeme, nadie iguala a Nalya en mala leche.- Susurro Rido, mientras recogía el petate de su compañera. Se dirigió entonces a Kara.- ¿Vamos a buscar ese dormitorio?-

La chica asintió, marchándose con el shinigami barbudo al piso de arriba. Ganju frunció el ceño entonces, como si estuviera intranquilo.

- ¿Qué se trae tu amigo el aristócrata entre manos?- Pregunto a Headbone.

- Nada.- Contesto, encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo tienen una relación amistosa.-

- Y tu quieres que yo me trague eso.- Ironizo el Shiba.- Mira, el capitán Ukitake me ha elegido a mi para que a Kara no le pase nada. Y como alguno de vosotros le haga el mínimo daño...-

- Caerá tu furia sobre nosotros.- Acabo la frase Kyrek.- Ya es la cuarta vez que lo dices.-

- Además, puedes estar tranquilo.- Sentencio Headbone.- Con Nalya en la misma habitación ninguno de los tres intentara nada de nada.-

Ganju se enfado ante aquella afrenta, pero se limito a jurar en hebreo por bajo y siguió el camino de Rido y Kara. Mientras, Headbone y Kyrek se quedaron mirando por la ventana el ambiente de la plaza, en la que había un bullicio típico de día de mercado.

- ¿Y este es el barrio de los demonios?- Pregunto Kyrek.- Aquí lo que falta son los críos que puedes encontrar en cualquier barrio.-

- ¿Sabes por que no hay críos por las calles?- Pregunto su compañero. Kyrek negó con la cabeza.- Porque a los jóvenes los preparan para matar.-

- No te entiendo.- Dijo Kyrek, un tanto confuso.

- Aquí en el Yorokonde se rigen bajo la ley de los clanes.- relato Headbone.- Los clanes se matan y se hacen la puñeta entre ellos. Unos controlan la bebida, otros la prostitución, otros las drogas ilegales... El Yorokonde es el centro neurálgico de los negocios sucios del Rukongai.-

- Sigo sin ver que tiene que ver esto con que no haya menores por aquí.- Protesto Kyrek nuevamente.

- Los clanes reclutan a los niños para tener nuevos "soldados" en su guerra particular. Los enseñan a robar, a engañar... Un chico de diez años ya podría ser incluso capaz de matar. Pero los clanes no ven si el contrario es un niño o un viejo.-

- Los clanes matan, violan y abusan de los niños.- La voz de Kara sonó desde las escaleras.- Solo los mas fuertes sobreviven. Yo lo conseguí, pero a un precio muy alto.-

- Eso ya es agua pasada, Kara-chan.- Ganju bajaba con ella, reconfortándola.- Ahora eres otra mujer y eres parte de la trece¡La mejor división que...!-

- ¡Deja de hacer poses, subnormal!- Nalya había vuelto con un enfado mayor si cabía, plantándole un capón a Ganju.- Y como grites que todavía somos shinigamis te corto la lengua¿Estamos?-

Ganju se sobo la cabeza, mientras miraba a Nalya con ojos encendidos. Allí iba a estallar una guerra y nadie iba a pararlos.

- ¡Usted perdone, lady cabra!- Se mofo Ganju.- ¡Se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito ordenes!-

- Adiós.- Bufo Kyrek.

- La ha cagado.- Musito Headbone, viendo como los hombros de Nalya comenzaban a convulsionarse.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Rido, bajando por las escaleras. Sus compañeros señalaron a Nalya, la cual comenzaba a ponerse de un rojo sangre peligroso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto con sorna Ganju.- ¿A la cabrita se le acabo la charla?-

- Ganju-san.- Susurro Kara.- Yo no haría...-

Demasiado tarde. Nalya ya había cogido a Ganju por la pechera y lo había lanzado por los aires al shinigami de la decimotercera división. Cuando aterrizo de bruces en el suelo, la chica de los cuernecitos comenzó a torsionar el brazo derecho de Ganju.

- Escuchame bien, enchufado de los cojones.- Dijo la tercera oficial con un hilo de voz que sonaba a asesino en serie.- Para empezar, si, tengo cuernos. Pero la mas mínima referencia a ellos hace que me ponga de muy mala leche.-

- Doy fe de ello.- Dijo Headbone al oído a Kara.

- Así que cualquier mote que tengan mis cuernos como referencia será castigado con un capamiento sin anestesia.- Continuo Nalya.- Y segundo, soy la oficial de mayor rango aquí, así que si te digo que hagas flexiones a una mano mientras con la otra me haces un masaje, lo harás. ¿Estamos?-

- ¡Esto es...!- Ganju no acabo su protesta, pues Nalya torsiono mas su brazo derecho.- ¡Vale, vale, vale!-

- Las palabras mágicas.- Canturreo Nalya.

- ¡Si, señora!- Chillo Ganju.

* * *

Pasamos todo el día adecentando un poco la casa. Eso si, mantuvimos a Ganju alejado de Nalya, no fuera cosa de que se volviesen a intentar sacar los ojos. A decir verdad, aquella escena relajo un tanto el ambiente.

Mientras Kyrek comenzaba a prender el calentador de agua; Kara, Nalya y Rido sacaron los cinco dedos de polvo que había en la mayoria de las habitaciones. Por nuestra parte, Ganju y yo arreglamos un par de desperfectos en la cocina y fuimos a buscar leña para el calentador.

Una vez adecentado, los chicos nos repartimos las habitaciones. Yo me quede compartiéndola con Ganju, mientras que Rido y Kyrek tenían la otra. Había una cuarta habitación, pero allí habíamos dejado parte del equipo de vigilancia que Soki nos había facilitado. No era gran cosa: Un par de prismáticos, algún que otro micrófono... Nada extremadamente complejo, por si las moscas.

Aquella noche decidimos no salir a la calle, por miedo a posibles represalias. Al ser la primera noche que estábamos ahí éramos objetivos claros, así que debíamos dejar pasar el tiempo de forma prudencial. Al menos esas fueron las indicaciones de Kara.

La cena fue distendida, si exceptuábamos un pequeño pique entre Nalya y Ganju por el ultimo trozo de carne, el cual según Nalya era para la cocinera, en ese caso ella. Los movimientos de los palillos eran difíciles de seguir y aquello acabo cuando accidentalmente Ganju arranco con sus palillos un trozo de pelo de Rido, que estaba sentado al lado de Nalya.

Afuera, había ambiente de fiesta. Mas que fiesta, aquello se podía definir como una bacanal de alcohol y mujeres. El sake iba de lado a lado de la plaza, al igual que muchas féminas ligeras de ropas. De hecho, había mujeres que directamente afrontaban aquella noche mostrando sus cuerpos desnudos.

- Así funciona esto en el Yorokonde.- Se limito a decir Kara.

Nada mas acabar la cena, las chicas se marcharon a dar un baño. Los chicos se quedaron fregando los platos mientras Rido y yo repasábamos los planos del Yorokonde para determinar la forma de búsqueda mas adecuada.

- Según los informes, estamos en el epicentro de las desapariciones.- Repasaba Rido mentalmente.- Ha habido otras en zonas cercanas a las afueras, pero en menor numero.-

- Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.- Solté, mirando los lugares donde fueron vistos los desaparecidos por ultima vez.- Aunque estemos en el lugar de mas actividad, no podemos determinar un patrón de actuación.-

- No desesperemos.- Me animo mi compañero de armas.- Esto solo acaba de comenzar.-

Estuvimos un rato mirando los planos cuando las chicas salieron del baño, cosa que Ganju y Kyrek aprovecharon para ir ellos a darse su baño.

- ¿Cómo esta el agua?- Pregunto Rido.

- Sabe a gloria, sobre todo así de calentita.- Contesto Kara, marchándose hacia las escaleras.- Bueno, yo me marcho a dormir, que mañana será otro día duro.-

Cuando Kara desapareció por las escaleras, Nalya se sentó junto a nosotros.

- ¿Cómo esta?- Pregunte.

- Aguanta, que no es poco.- Contesto la chica.- ¿Qué hacéis?-

- Marcamos los parámetros de búsqueda.- Contesto Rido.

- Una cosa tenemos clara, los que desaparecieron en la plaza lo hicieron de noche.- Dijo de sopetón Nalya. Rido y yo cruzamos miradas confusas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el barbudo.- ¿Qué ahora eres clarividente?-

- Soy practica, imbécil.- Replico Nalya con un aire de enfado.- No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que cualquiera podría ser capturado gracias a esos putones que rondan por la calle ahora.-

Miramos por la ventana. La bacanal de orgías continuaba afuera.

- Tiene sentido.- Dije entonces.- La victima contacta con una chica, sin saber que a su vez trabaja para alguien mas. Lo seduce, sus visitas se hacen frecuentes y un día... cachiporrazo en la sien y a por otra victima.-

- Bah, lo dudo.- Soltó Rido, todavía escéptico.- No creo que cualquiera caiga ante los encantos...-

- Vuestro aguante es directamente proporcional a la ropa que llevemos puesta.- Aclaro Nalya.

- ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?- Pregunto entonces mi amigo, con cierto aire libinidoso en sus palabras. Nalya, ofendida, le arreo un bofetón.

- ¡Imbécil!- Le chillo, mientras se iba escaleras arriba.

- Te lo has buscado.- Dije, viendo como Rido se sobaba la mejilla izquierda.

- Había que intentarlo.- Se justifico.

El caso era que la teoría de Nalya era muy factible. Además, durante el día las prostitutas están mas desperdigadas por el Yorokonde, lo que también daría sentido al resto de desapariciones. Me entretuve mirando a las chicas pro la ventana. ¿Quién podía ser nuestra cómplice de secuestro o secuestradota?

Fue entonces cuando las vi.

Dos chicas de tez muy morena. Una de pelo rubio, la otra de pelo aviolatado. La rubia de ojos verdes muy claros, la morena de ojos amarillos. Ambas se tapaban un poco la cara, como si dos bailarinas de la danza del vientre se tratasen. Eran muy atractivas, especialmente la rubia, que iba mostrando un escote muy pronunciado.

- ¿Qué coño...?- Cogí los prismáticos que había bajado anteriormente y me fije con mas detenimiento.

- ¿Has visto algo?- Me pregunto Rido curioso.

- Mas bien a alguien.- Conteste, pasándole los prismáticos.- Al lado del edificio de dos plantas, el cuarto por la izquierda empezando por el mas cercano a aquí.-

Rido miro hacia la dirección que le había indicado. Con algo de sorpresa, ajusto un poco los prismáticos. Seguía mirando cuando Ganju y Kyrek aparecieron.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Kyerk ante la estampa de Rido oteando el horizonte con los prismáticos.

- Creo haber encontrado a las secuestradoras.- Dije.- Y esto no me gusta un pelo.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ganju.- ¿Quiénes son?-

- Hallibell y Gatou.- Contesto Rido, aun alucinado.

- Espera.- Ganju estaba asimilando aquella información.- ¿Te refieres a la misma Gatou que era miembro de nuestra división?-

La misma. Ella fue una de las desterradas en aquella cruzada anti-vizards y fue de las primeras que probo el ritual de hollowizacion. También fue de las primeras en unirse al bando arrancar como una de ellos.

Ganju tenia la cara desencajada, mientras que Kyrek solo podía poner cara de sorpresa. Sin embargo, Rido y yo fuimos mas allá.

- Ganju, escucha bien lo que te vamos a decir.- Le dije, apartándonos lo máximo posible de la ventana y las escaleras.- Supongo que Ela te contó la relación que Gatou compartía con Kara¿Verdad?-

Ganju asintió.

- Es de vital importancia que no le digas nada, de momento.- Le advertí.- No sabemos como puede reaccionar ante este hecho.-

- Tranquilo.- Me replico.- No le diré nada por ahora. Pero debo informar a mi división de este hecho.-

- Eso es cosa mía.- Se incorporo Rido entonces.- Mañana me reuniré con Gaby en el distrito 54.-

- ¿Has implicado también a Gaby?- Le pregunte a mi amigo ante aquella revelación.

- Es el puente entre la división y nosotros.- Justifico Rido.- Si nos hubiéramos encontrado con algún shinigami hubiera cantado demasiado.

Aquella vez, Rido tenia razón.

- Vale, ahora es el momento de comenzar a tender la trampa.- Sentencie.

- ¿Y como lo haremos?- Pregunto Ganju entonces.- A vosotros os conocen y seguro que saben quien soy.-

- Luego tendremos que usar otro cebo.- Aclaro Rido. Fue entonces cuando los tres nos giramos hacia Kyrek, que nos miraba con cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Por qué me miráis así?- Nos pregunto.


End file.
